Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Many conventional solid electrolytic capacitors are formed with terminations that can be surface mounted onto a printed circuit board. Anode terminations, for example, may contain a portion that is bent upwardly toward the capacitor and welded to a wire extending from the anode. Cathode terminations may likewise contains a flat portion that receives the bottom surface of the capacitor element. One problem with such conventional solid electrolytic capacitors, however, is that outgassing can sometimes cause cracks to occur within the molded material, which may lead to mechanical stability and partial delamination of the cathode termination from the capacitor element. As such, a need currently exists for an improved solid electrolytic capacitor assembly.